


YGO Vrains【游了+Ai了】人养的猫会捉只老鼠摆人门口，龙养的人类也会找个蛋放龙窝里

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: 说明&预警：龙了见+龙骑士游作+混沌魔物Ai酱游了+Ai了，艹龙，慎食。看过某个“龙养人=人养猫”的类比后突发的很短的脑洞。部分情节蠢黄。





	YGO Vrains【游了+Ai了】人养的猫会捉只老鼠摆人门口，龙养的人类也会找个蛋放龙窝里

YGO Vraiins【游了+Ai了】人养的猫会捉只老鼠摆人门口，龙养的人类也会找个蛋放龙窝里

说明&预警：  
龙了见+龙骑士游作+混沌魔物Ai酱  
游了+Ai了，搞龙，慎食。  
看过某个“龙养人=人养猫”的类比后突发的很短的脑洞。

正文：

鸿上了见是条龙。他实力强大血统高贵，在气候宜人的南方大陆拥有大片的领地。他所看护管辖的疆域内水土丰饶资源富足，受他龙炎庇荫的人类城邦和非人类种族部落之间皆相安太平少有战事，外部入侵更是数十年鲜有一见。南方的驻民无不知晓他的威名，就连其他大陆的生物也多少听说过这位“不喜敛财甚少杀戮，但只要他想便可将你亡国灭族”的白龙的异闻。

事实上，以前的鸿上了见和其他龙一样贪财弑杀；若非如此，那些有关他的骇人听闻的篝火故事就真成了凭空捏造的无稽之谈。然而大约是在十多年前的某天，他望着眼前刚被自己涂炭后的焦土，忽然意识到那些从小到大遵从的所谓“身为龙的本能行为”其实十分无聊。先不说领地上各族进贡的奇珍异宝早在他还未成年的时候就塞满了他的洞穴，根本不用他强取豪夺；甚至，为了腾出个睡觉的地方，他还得把一部分相对不那么喜欢的宝贝搬出去丢掉。另外，实力过于悬殊的打打杀杀经历得太多后，他着实觉得他就算再多烤熟几头狮鹫或多踏平几座城池，也不会令名声已经封顶的自己显得更加可畏。

龙生过早满级，多么寂寞无敌，每天数数金币，不如河边钓鱼。

也许可以考虑养个宠物——鸿上了见想。  
最近两百年，陆上的龙突然流行起了饲养人类。隔壁大陆的家伙们几乎每条龙都会养至少一个人类公主——那些香香软软会唱歌和尖声细叫的人类雌性蛮可爱的，她们还会吸引生命力顽强的人类雄性去龙穴玩闯关游戏。龙们要是看人类雄性顺眼，就塞一点自藏的财宝给他们以资鼓励，或是干脆让他们把自己的宠物领走配对儿，等十几年后再从他们下的小崽里挑个漂亮的雌性带回巢穴继续养。南方大陆的龙们则更偏爱养人类雄性——因为南方大陆人类雄性的骑术都很优秀，扒在龙身上不易掉落，这样龙就可以把他们的宠物带出家门去玩耍了，顺便可以跟别的龙炫耀一下。

一般情况下，南方龙们会去比较强盛的国家的骑士队伍里挑选他们的人类雄性——宠物当然要择血统好、身体健康以及言行讨龙喜欢的，而人类似乎有专门的遴选机制和训练方案来培养符合龙要求的优秀宠物（赞美人类，他们聪明又贴心），越是富庶尚武的国家越能提供更多称心如意的宠物。人类国王每年都兴师动众办册封大典，还专门为这些龙宠物起了个威风凛凛的称号——“龙骑士”。  
鸿上了见没有任何选宠经验——拜他实力太强被万物敬畏所赐，大家在他面前总是规规矩矩谨小慎微，即使是同一片大陆上的同族也不敢多话。人类默认龙知道这些“常识”，而龙们也默认他们的南陆老大是无所不知的。因此，当得知鸿上了见化成人形跑去人类城邦顺手捞了一个面黄肌瘦半死不活的人类小男孩，正式开启了他的养宠生活后，南陆所有的龙都被自己的龙炎或毒液呛了嗓子。  
但是，没有任何一个人类或龙胆敢当面跟鸿上了见提他这样搞“真的很不入流”。  
当然，以后也不会有任何一个人类或龙会提。

——身份显赫家财万贯的贵族先生没有从专业机构选取养尊处优品相完美的名贵品种，而是在大街上捡了浑身虱子跳蚤的病恹恹肮脏杂种野猫带回家，好吃好喝认认真真地养了起来……

其他的龙能怎么办呢？他们除了在鸿上了见带着他家宠物人类出来遛弯的时候装模作样地讪笑着说“了见大人的人类是多么高贵又美丽”外，还能怎么办？  
其他的人类能怎么办呢？国王除了在白色巨龙的死亡凝视中，按照规定将这个名为藤木游作的“拥有龙的人类”册封为龙骑士外，还能怎么办？

不过，其他龙与人类的虚假恭维没过多久就变成了真情实意的赞叹和认同。

针对南方大陆的外部入侵数十年鲜有一见，却也不是见不到。幸许是鸿上了见近十年忙着养宠物，对外的震慑力有所下降，在藤木游作十六岁那年，隔壁大陆的某个人类国家派了一支军队登岸南方大陆，为了抢夺资源，把战火一路烧到了鸿上了见的领地，下一个进攻目标便是藤木游作所在的城邦。

时值龙骑士藤木游作的训练期——每个国家都有训练机构和场地，龙骑士每年会有三分之一的时间在训练以磨炼技巧保持体能；他们不必总和自己的龙待在一起，拿着国家津贴自然还有诸如普通的巡夜、边境换防甚至为出使他国的文臣充门面等任务等着他们去做，不过打仗的时候他们会和他们的龙一道上战场拼杀，而龙们对自家宠物的“尊严与领地纷争”还是很当回事的。别家阿猫欺负自家的小可爱？当然是果断怼回去！身为主人怎么可以允许自家宠物受委屈呢？

这也是鸿上了见听藤木游作说了人类南陆国家战事告急时的第一反应。只是，他的人类似乎有别的想法。  
“我来找你不是让你跟我应征去前线——想召唤你，我用你给我的信物念召唤咒文就行。特地过来是想跟你说：这次的事很蹊跷，你不要随便跑到前线去。我们的龙骑兵被针对了，很多飞龙在战场上失控受伤。敌人里有懂得上古缚龙咒或诅咒的法师。”少年说道。

鸿上了见对藤木游作的说法很不以为然。缚龙的上古魔咒是几乎在大陆上失传的秘术，对人类身体的负荷很大，成功率极小不说，还百分百会被诅咒反噬——除非用来自海底深渊的异世界魔族的魔核构筑法阵灵基——可这年头去哪儿找魔族？异世界之门早就关闭了三四百年了。  
龙和他心事重重的人类解释这些，可少年依旧很坚定地不想让他掺和进战事。他的人类一向执拗，加之是出于好心，他也不太好拒绝对方。

“了见，你会受伤的！”藤木游作圆圆亮亮的绿眼睛里满是焦虑，扯着他的翅膀尖不让他走，即使被拖倒在地上也死死拽着没松手。

——哦，瞧瞧，他的人类认真阻止他的样子是多么可爱，他怎么忍心就因为一点人类国与国之间的破事辜负了小家伙的好意呢？

“你是不是害怕去打仗？的确，在龙骑士里你这个年龄应该算是预备役，连实战演习也是最近一年才开始做。没关系，不想去就算了，没人能逼迫我的人类做他不愿意做的事——”  
“不是的，了见。我不害怕。明天我会跟着队伍出战。敌人已经逼近我们的都城了。也许我们会像邻国那样被亡国、被奴役，但我不想失去你……所以答应我，别去！”

鸿上了见心不在焉地拍打着尾巴尖，心想他的小可爱还真是倔，他又不是普通的龙，怎么可能会顾虑在他看来宛如儿戏一般的人类战争——就像人类不会畏惧猫狗打架一样，虽然被挠被咬的风险的确存在，可同自家猫的安全和尊严比起来，那都是无关痛痒的小事情。再说了，这是发生在他领地上的外陆入侵，就算没养宠物或是不关他宠物什么事，他也要去好好教教那群漂洋过海来找茬的家伙什么叫“本分做人”。

“了见……”藤木游作的眼睛仿佛能读心，半是催促半是恳求地唤他。  
“好吧好吧，我知道了，我不去。”龙打了个哈欠，敷衍地应道。

话虽是这么说，实际怎么做就是另一回事了。他的阿猫只是不想让他去前线下场开撕，又没说他不能远处围观。主人偷偷跟在阿猫后面，到时候露脸撑个场子还是有必要的吧，哪只猫敢对他的小可爱伸爪子，他就远远地用水枪嗞它脸（这只是打个比方，现实中没有水枪只有嘴巴里的喷火器）——当然，他的如上决定肯定不会事先告诉他的人类。

了见随爪从耳孔下方扯了片大小合适、泛着蓝光的白色龙鳞，递过去给少年。他的鳞片能给人类铠甲追加“坚硬”祝福，还能降低法术伤害。

“这个你拿着，防身。”他说。  
“……我不要。”藤木游作皱着眉头不肯收。  
“为什么？”鸿上了见不太高兴。他记得他以前和少年说过他龙鳞的作用——在介绍他珍藏的各种宝贝并把那些宝贝塞给小孩时顺便说的：  
“你最近越来越看不上我给你准备的礼物也就算了，我身上的东西你也嫌弃？”  
“不是的。我不嫌弃……还有从小到大你给我的礼物我都好好留着，没弄丢。”藤木游作解释说：“只是……平时用不上它们罢了。”

小时候，放着夜明珠和夜光淬晶不玩儿，去耍草地里的萤火虫；长大了，放着秘银的精灵宝剑不用，武场练剑拿的是铁匠铺十个铜币一把的糙铁。

你给猫买什么猫爬架啊，反正它最后还是最爱废纸箱。

“难道这个也没用吗？！”鸿上了见抖了抖爪尖捏着的龙鳞：“你明天初阵，又不让我跟着去，受了伤怎么办？”  
“……”藤木游作半张着嘴巴，似乎还在考虑着怎么拒绝。  
“我拔都拔下来了！”龙要火了。  
“……对不起。”少年无奈叹息一声接了过来，好像他不是宠物而是个“既然你都这么努力了那我就勉为其难地玩一下那个逗猫棒吧”的主子似的。  
“你救了我的命，把我养大，还总是送我东西。”少年捧着龙鳞来回打量，脸上神情复杂。  
“嗯？你难道在不好意思吗？这有什么！你是我的人类啊，你吃我的用我的不是理所应当的么？！”龙忽然感觉有点新鲜，他这宠物还真是爱瞎操心。  
“我只是在想……我什么时候能送些东西给了见。我……不知道了见你需要什么。”少年的视线离开龙鳞，抬起头来眨巴着绿眼睛看龙。  
“我什么都不缺，到目前为止这世界上还不存在我想要却得不到的。”龙满意地看着藤木游作把龙鳞收进了胸口贴身的口袋：  
“——所以，你不用在外面费心找所谓的宝物，没事儿就赶紧回来。你不在的时候我有点无聊。”  
“我明白了。”少年点了点头，转身走了。

鸿上了见在自家小可爱走后睡了一觉，凌晨时爬出龙穴扑扇着翅膀，飞去少年所属国家的王都，在作为战场的平原一侧找了个山头，捉了两只独角奔牛烤了当零食，一边啃牛膝骨一边围观人类在熹微晨光中嗷嗷打仗。

藤木游作说的没错，自另一片大陆来的入侵者真的使用了缚龙咒，都城里飞来支援步兵和普通骑兵的龙骑兵团，刚飞到战区上空就连人带龙噼里啪啦地往下掉，全七拧八歪砸在一片插满了尖桩的陷阱区域。裹着铸铁片的木桩上可能还追加了强力破甲咒，一时间鲜血四溅，龙嗷人呼响成一片。

——哇，好惨。  
鸿上了见一边嘎嘣嘎嘣地嗑着牛脊椎一边感叹。  
南方大陆的龙们安逸了太久，恐怕都没想到对面会来这么一出。不过这也不能怪他们。上古魔咒不是人类能搞定的范畴，没有魔族的魔核当灵基就需要大批的活祭品献祭，而且施法的大法师事后八成也没救了——普通国家哪敢这么玩儿。大家都是这么认为的，于是乎虽然从被灭的邻国流民那里打探到了不乐观的情报，这些不甘宠物受气的无脑主子还是毫不犹豫地顶着自家的猫跑去打群架了，结果对手笼门一开，放出一群烈性犬，还全都发着狂犬病。想跑？来不及了，集体玩儿完。

南陆国家军队的主要战斗力就是龙骑兵。如果他们想赢，就必须先破了入侵者的缚龙咒，而任何大型咒法都是需要魔法阵的，且法阵不会离战场太远。所以，这个时候迫在眉睫的当务之急是找到并破坏法阵以终止施咒。

该干活了。  
鸿上了见吞下最后一口牛板筋，站起身来抖抖翅膀，收起散漫的姿态。

他已经找到敌方法阵所在，然而却只是挺立在原地，没急着起飞。

——他刚发现，有个人类居然先他一步采取了行动。

他眯起眼睛，盯着那个在平原混战中骑着匹黑马左冲右突的骑兵——骑兵没有跟随且战且退的大部队往王都的方向撤离，而是偷扯了一面敌方战旗作掩护，巧妙躲开箭雨和长矛，自敌军步兵间穿梭而过，迂回着向敌阵后方的魔法阵逐渐靠近。  
龙的视力很好，他关闭部分听觉，将龙识集中在视觉上，又给自己追加了个“千里眼”助益咒语，终于在黑骑兵冲到阵前一剑切飞大法师脑袋的时候，看清了那个“作战策略完全正确的睿智又勇猛的人类”——是藤木游作。

“哼，不错的行动。”  
鸿上了见瞬间得意炸了，恨不得立刻飞过去扛起自家的崽，冲到世界的中心跟泰坦神和上古龙魂们吹爆。  
——其他龙的宠物做得到吗？！那些平庸的人类只会坑自己主子吧！  
——再看看我的藤木游作！不愧是我养大的！

鸿上了见站在山头上呵呵哈哈乐颠颠地爪舞足蹈了一番，转回头再看魔法阵那边的情况。藤木游作分神砍杀着冲上来的敌兵，挪到法阵中心，徒手将魔法阵的阵眼给拔了——做得够彻底的；但他错过了最佳的逃脱时机，他的马被长矛手放倒了，一大群敌军包围了他，他持剑抵挡得很辛苦。

“还是太年轻，做事欠考虑。”依旧万分愉悦的鸿上了见拍拍翅膀，这才不紧不慢地飞过去，从人海里把自己的小可爱捞出来顶上。清清嗓子冲身下目瞪口呆的敌军三百六十度转着圈喷了一大口龙炎。

“你单枪匹马往敌人大后方冲的时候，就没想过孤立无援的情况下此行必是有去无回的吗？”龙飞到半空，偏过脑袋问扒在他脖子上累得喘气的少年。  
“不是孤立无援——”藤木游作深吸口气，一手扳住龙一侧的角，把脸凑到龙耳孔边上迎着风大声说：“我知道你会来，了见——你一直在后面看着的吧。”

“……”鸿上了见的张了张嘴没说话。这时若选择不坦诚地编造说自己只是狩猎刚好路过或是恰巧在不远处山头进食，好像也挺没意思的。  
反正在猫眼中人类很多欲盖弥彰的行为非常弱智，如果你还企图解释或找理由，大概只会显得自己更弱智——因为猫从不关心那些事，它们只在意结果。

龙从来都是有一说一，不屑骗人。可鸿上了见感到郁闷——他本来还有一点期待自家人类在他出现救场时露出崇拜和惊喜的表情的，结果全落空了。

“缚龙咒破解了，已经不需要担心了。如果你想，我们一会儿可以一起打反击战。你先带我回兵营去取我的龙枪吧？”少年拍了拍龙的脸颊说道——也不知是看出了龙的郁闷，还是一开始就这样打算的，反正这是个会让龙心情好转的提议。

一周后，少年所在的国家取得了反抗外敌侵略战争的全面胜利。本是预备役新兵的藤木游作奇袭敌后捣毁魔法阵立了大功，国王特地单独办了场册封大典给他加官进爵封了领主——这次老头是真心实意给的封号、城池和土地，嘴里翻来覆去念念叨叨“不愧是被最强的白龙选中的人”芸芸。  
南陆的好多龙在这次人类战争中损失了自家人类不说，自己也受了伤，短时间内不打算再养人类了；他们每次看到鸿上了见顶着藤木游作出来炫，羡慕得都快哭了，纷纷酸不溜丢又苦逼兮兮地夸说“也只有那位大人能把下里巴人养成阳春白雪，真不知从小到大都给喂的啥”，“哎，别人家的人类……也就远远的吸一下算了吧”。

之后的两周，年轻的人类领主忙着打理了自己的城邦。鸿上了见则每天吃吃睡睡偶尔出去遛弯，顺道帮自家人类清理一下封地上的危险异兽和蛮族野匪，心里盘算着他的小可爱什么时候回家吃饭。  
某天早晨，一觉睡醒的鸿上了见忽然发现，他的巢穴里多了个圆圆的黑紫色不明物体。再一抬眼，看到离巢两周的藤木游作正盘腿坐在他肚皮旁边，眼巴巴望着他。

“这是什么？”鸿上了见拉伸一下四肢和尾巴重新趴伏下来，用爪子尖拨了拨窝里的黑紫色物体。  
“蛋。”人类回答。  
“嗯，看得出来是个蛋……你从哪儿弄来的？”龙凭借自己丰富的知识在脑内做起了排除法。看大小，这显然不是南大陆上任何一种常见的卵生动物的蛋——它太大了，几乎和龙蛋一样尺寸，而且很沉，人类需要用双手才托得稳当。

“是打败入侵者的战利品。”少年说：“这是缚龙咒魔法阵的阵眼……应该是构筑灵基的主要材料吧？”  
“嗯？”听过少年的话，鸿上了见产生一丝好奇。他很肯定这不是龙蛋——虽然它和龙蛋差不多大，却带着异于龙族的魔力波动。如果少年所言非虚，那这很有可能是早已关闭三四百年的异世界之门另一端的魔族产物，并且还是个“活的”。  
“你居然把这东西带回来了。”龙都是些贪财好宝的家伙，魔族在这片大陆上留下的东西不算多，鸿上了见的确是有些相关收藏，但异世界的魔卵却是头一次亲眼见到。话间，他已经把卵盘在爪子里兴致勃勃研究起来。

“送给你了。”藤木游作见龙似乎很满意的样子，不由翘起了嘴角：  
“我希望你能继续孵它。”

“？？？”鸿上了见愣住了，而后咳嗽着喷出一团火星：  
“咳，你说什么？”

“是这样的，”少年开始做详细说明：“起初，我不知道这是一枚魔族的蛋，当时我只是想破坏法阵而已。可在我伸手过去拔阵眼里的这颗蛋时，它突然吸住了我的左手手腕不放。没办法，之后我只好一直带着它，盖在斗篷下面，直到反击战结束。”  
“回到驻地后，我去找了王都资历最老的大法师，在等他查阅资料的期间，蛋从我手腕上脱落下来。我的手腕上多了个小伤口，而它似乎变大了一些。法师昨天回复我说，这应该是个未知的魔物，它被拿去做灵基时还在休眠期，如果没把它从阵眼里拔出来，它大概率会耗尽魔力死掉，变成一个空壳。但因为我把它拔出了法阵，所以它不仅没死，还因吸了我的血而进入了孵化期……”

“嗯，我能看出来，它是有生命的。”龙收敛了兴味：“你手上的伤呢？我看看。”  
“没事。已经痊愈了，没有任何不妥。”少年抬起手臂，撸下袖子让龙看过他干净光洁的左腕。

“出了这些事，你为什么没有第一时间告诉我，让我帮你处理？难道你认为人类法师的阅历和能力在我之上吗？”龙不悦地眯着眼睛问。  
“我……当时不确定它是否对你有害。”少年踌躇片刻后，补充一句：“而且……我觉得这东西不普通，你可能会喜欢，所以……如果是作为礼物赠送的话，至少应该在确认安全前对你保密。”

“哦吼。”龙听罢，心情好了些，轻笑出声：  
“若是出于这种考量，那我姑且原谅你。这的确是个好礼物，不过……我刚才好像听到你说……让我‘孵它’？我没听错吧。”

“是这样的。我希望你能孵化它的理由有三：”藤木游作开始说服他的龙：  
“第一，我和法师确认过了，这东西除了在最初需要吸一点血以便进入孵化期外，状态相对稳定，应该没有危险。而且据史料记载，当初能经过异世界之门来到我们大陆的魔族都是比较低等的种类，它们虽然比人类强大，却远不及龙族；因此，这蛋里的东西就算能孵出来长大，也不会对你构成威胁。”  
“第二，我想送你一份独一无二的礼物。你对稀有的东西感兴趣。一枚魔族之卵固然能丰富你的收藏，但若是稍加努力，你就可以得到一只早在这片大陆绝种的魔族作为宠物了。起初，我是想亲自孵出它再送给你的，但催化它似乎需要强大的魔力和极高的温度，身为普通人类的我很难提供相应的条件，可这些对你来说并非难事，所以我只好就这样将它送给你了。”  
“第三……”

滔滔不绝的少年忽然停住了，他的喉头上下滑动，眼睛有片刻失神，好像对即将出口的话十分犹豫。

“今天的你突然变得很多话呢。继续说啊，我在听。”龙的尾巴尖一摇一摇，提醒他的人类接着往下讲。

“第三，”藤木游作小幅度深呼吸：  
“了见，你有没有想过，人类的寿命是短暂的。我知道你平时很无趣的，养我也不过是为了打发时间。我考虑过了，假如你很喜欢养宠物的话，就该养一个能陪你时间长一点的——比如魔族，他们和人类一样聪明，却比人类强大而且寿命要长得多。人类的史书上记载过，在异世界的大门关闭之前，有不少龙会驭使魔族为他们做事。龙转而选择调教人类也不过是最近百年才开始的——”

“藤木游作，我以前就说过，你有时候真的很烦。想那么多做什么？！无聊至极！”鸿上了见打断了自家人类的话：  
“还有，要不要养个魔族在身边由我说了算，你不要指手画脚替我做决定！”

“我只是给你提建议。”少年摸了摸龙盘着蛋的大爪子：  
“了见，就算我不说，你刚才也是那样打算的，我知道。你对魔族很好奇吧？说实话我也有点好奇。”

“……哼。”  
龙从不撒谎。他不能否认，他家小可爱说的全部是事实——他的确很好奇。但游作刚才有关“魔族比人类更适合当宠物”的说法让他有点不爽；另外，他始终本能地觉得这事情从根本上似乎有哪里不对。

“了见，”藤木游作睁着圆圆亮亮的绿眼睛，一脸诚恳：“你就孵吧。没坏处。”  
“好吧，既然你都说到这份儿上了，我就抽空催化它一下……也不是不可以。”

于是，南方大陆实力最强大血统最高贵的白龙，莫名其妙地就孵起了他家人类捡回来塞进他窝里的魔族蛋……而且孵得兢兢业业特别认真。  
龙就是直性子，答应好的事总会一本正经去做，不诓不怠不忽悠。他把椭圆形的黑紫色魔族蛋垫在柔软的肚子下面或是夹在腿窝里，有意识地给那个硬邦邦的小东西输送热量和魔力。有时候捂着捂着就睡着了，睡醒了肚子饿，也会忍不住抱怨几句，心说为什么要给自己找这么个麻烦，但转念一想辛苦换来个活的魔族也挺有意思，而且这蛋不过是需要抱抱，不用亲亲不用举高高，不怕压也不怕炙烤，总得来说比某个曾经体弱多病还没什么求生欲的人类小孩好带多了。

每天傍晚藤木游作带了几个下属赶两三辆马车到鸿上了见居住的山顶洞穴，亲自将新鲜的牛羊肉、水果、蜂蜜和香料一批批背进洞去。

“你这是干什么？”少年第一次送东西进来时，鸿上了见困惑地问。  
“你专心孵蛋吧，以后你的食物都由我来负责。”人类回答。  
“你是不是误会了什么？我并非必须待在窝里不能离开。而且你是人类我是龙，哪有人类投喂龙的道理？”鸿上了见把嗤笑化成一声咳嗽，面前扒好皮的羊转眼间就变成了烤全羊。

“你不喜欢人类饲养的牲畜吗，了见？我记得你经常吃狮鹫和独角奔牛。今天先凑合一下，明天我组织城里的人一起去平原围猎。”  
“我堂堂南陆白龙，根本不需要你们人类为我提供食物——”  
“你多吃一点啊，山下还有一车。”  
“喂，你怎么回事！假装听不懂我在说什么吗？！”

猫在往主人卧室门口和床上放自猎的老鼠和蛇时，一向遵循的逻辑是“我不要你觉得我要我觉得”。

就这样，转眼又两个星期过去了。  
在鸿上了见开始怀疑始终不见变化的魔族之卵是不是得孵个十年八年（毕竟这里不是宜于魔族生长的异世界）才能出生，并逐渐表现出不耐烦时，事情出现了重大变化。

那天上午，龙吃完了自家人类送来的美食（肚子里塞着蜜果和迷迭香的巨齿野猪）——别问发生了什么，反正在人类这样那样的劝说之后，他最终是接受了来自人类的投喂——他如往常一样抱着蛋在窝里打起了瞌睡。迷迷糊糊间感觉有什么东西在他身后捅他，他以为自家人类回来了，便将下巴搁在窝边上，半睁开眼睛视线兜了一圈，却没找到人。

算了——他想——估计是睡糊涂了，或者窝边的财宝堆里哪位古老帝国国王的权杖掉出来砸在了身上。自从开始照顾魔族的蛋，他已很久没有清点和整理他那堆成一座座山的宝贝了，日久散乱很正常。  
如是想着，他又沉沉睡过去，不时做些乱七八糟的梦。他先是梦到自家人类的幼年期——藤木游作是脏脏小小的一只，像一坨稍不留意就会被一爪踩扁的泥巴。他将他带回龙穴后，小孩就缩在铺满金币的角落里，不吃不喝不动，绿色的眼睛直直地盯着他。鸿上了见不得不化成看起来不那么令小孩恐惧的人类形态，放下身段试着顺毛哄吃哄喝哄开心。  
“你为什么还不吃我？”小孩最终因为困惑开口说了第一句话。  
“吃你？”龙笑出声：“你又病又瘦，连塞牙缝都不够。”  
“那你想要我做什么？！”小孩愈发不解。  
“呵呵，身体羸弱，精神劲头倒很足。你知道自己正在向这南陆最强大的生物和你未来的主人发问吗？啊……真可爱。看在‘可爱’的份儿上，原谅你了。”  
“……”小孩瞪着他，显然没搞懂他什么意思，只当他发神经。  
“龙是无所惧也无所不能的，只有人类有求于龙，没有龙向人类求索。我不需要你做什么。活下来，陪我聊聊天……就可以了。”他这样告诉小孩。  
小孩又盯着他看了一会儿，捡起石板上流油的烤肉卖力啃。

后来的梦境断断续续十分零落。鸿上了见梦到了自己未成年时期跑去人类城邦胡作非为、随心毁掉兽人部落以及霸占矮人所住的洞穴藏他搜刮的宝贝。他年纪小时活跃过头，三天两头胡闹，唯一一次吃到苦头，是跑去精灵森林里烤蜘蛛点着了一大片树，被精灵一通乱箭招待。鏖战一番后大家谁都没占到便宜，伤亡惨重的精灵为了躲他，集体搬了家，他也不得不躺在龙穴里养了大半个月伤。  
这次他也梦到了和精灵对战的场景。不知为何，梦里精灵们射出的能刺穿龙甲的银箭全都扎在了他屁股上，不疼，却带来片片不寻常的灼热感和焦躁。他拍着翅膀，想飞到空中，然而身体一点力气都没有，后腿直打哆嗦，连站立都做不到。他有些着急，撑起上半身，扭过脖子，冲从他身后一步步逼近他的森林精灵们发出一声威吓性的龙吼——

“嗷——”  
结果，他把自己给吼醒了。

翻了翻眼皮，他很快意识到自己还躺在自己的巢穴里，山洞外正夕阳西沉。  
身体感觉很奇怪，从内到外出奇燥热。他疲惫又乏力，慵懒地哼哼两声，如常侧躺过身，抬起一条后腿，寻找肚皮下的魔族之卵……

那颗黑紫色的蛋，不见了。

“嗯？”鸿上了见一个机灵，立刻撑起上肢，回勾纤长的脖子，将头探到腿间和肚子底下扒瞧；而后又四肢站起，在铺着柔软兽皮的圆形巢内原地兜了两圈，四下张望一番。

没有。魔族之卵居然凭空消失了。

他的山洞附近布满了结界，藤木游作是唯一被允许也是唯一有胆踏入他龙巢的生物。他扬起头来捕捉和分辨空气中人类的气息——他家小可爱的气味十分稀薄，应该是早晨送了食物后就没再回来过。  
不过，“蛋不是藤木游作拿走的”这件事很快不再是鸿上了见关注的重点。在分析鼻腔内气味的过程中，他因另一个意外发现吃惊地瞪大了本还有些惺忪的蓝眼睛。

巢穴内弥漫着浓浓的雄性火龙的荷尔蒙气息。  
他再度快速低头去看了自己的腹下——这一次不是为了找蛋，而是确认某个惊人——惊龙的事实——

他的生殖腔口湿漉漉，本是藏在腔内的两条粗长的龙鞭双双探出头来，顶端挂着一点清液，小腹略微收缩着，腹内比胸腔里的龙炎还要焦灼，整个下盘都沉甸甸的，颈部和尾巴的触觉比往日敏感了数倍……

鸿上了见有点懵逼。  
他居然在没有任何雌性在附近的场合，发情了。

龙的自主发情十分罕见。因为长寿，他们很少主动繁殖，即使有十分心仪且适合交配的异性出现，他们仍会再三考量后慎重选择是否和对方调情并双双进入发情期。毕竟繁殖是件吃力不讨好的事情，有些龙种的幼崽在长大后会非常不要脸地瓜分自己父母的领地。  
除代表着正式进入成年期的不可回避的第一次发情外，鸿上了见从未发过情。他会将不打招呼就擅自进入他领地的龙暴揍一顿后赶跑，不论对方是雄性还是雌性。

那么他到底是怎么在睡梦中进入发情期的呢？  
——对繁殖完全不感兴趣的鸿上了见困惑又郁闷。他的尾巴不自觉地缠绕着巢边的粗糙石柱来回磨蹭。他弓起背，伸出前爪，碰触了一下滴水的龙鞭，随即忍不住从喉咙里发出一声沉闷的低吟。

藤木游作通常在日落前上山给他送晚饭，偶尔会留宿在他这里。他可不想让自家人类看到自己哼哼唧唧抱着钟乳石摩擦的丢人样子。  
必须赶紧解决——在那之后他再集中精神研究自己豪无征兆进入发情状态的原因，以及……找到那枚不知道弄丢去了哪里的魔族之卵。

他该不会是睡得天昏地暗时不小心把它给吃了……？

——总之，相对不那么紧急的事情就先往后排吧。

打定了主意，鸿上了见抖了下翅膀，刚抬爪打算跨出温暖的巢穴——

“咕啾——”  
“？！！”

他的下腹突然不受控地剧烈抽动了几下，身体最深处，十分隐匿又难耐的瘙痒感游蛇一样快速爬上脊柱，顺着尾巴根一直蹿到了尾巴尖。白龙尾尖翘起，浑身打颤，忍不住哼了一声，后脚一软，“噗”地蹲坐回了窝里。他张嘴喘了两口气，将发力点集中在后肢，却怎么也使不出力气，翅膀耷拉下来，挂在身体两侧，他用双翅的关节撑地借力，接连试了好几次都失败了，爪子像踩在棉花上一样，连抓地都做不到，更不要说站立了。

怎么回事……

鸿上了见的喘息越来越粗重。他自左侧回旋脖子，垂下头去用力咬了一口左脚脚踝。龙牙戳碎坚硬的鳞甲刺入龙皮，踝骨在他的嘴巴里咯咯作响。他能很清晰地尝到自己的血味并感受到疼痛，但血腥味不足以掩盖弥漫在空气里的荷尔蒙，痛觉也不足以压制源源不断自下腹发散出的带着温度的酥麻快感。

“呜——咕呜呜——”  
——该死的，到底是怎么回事！

想要摩擦肉体的冲动逐渐占了上风，使他很难再集中精力思考原因和控制自我。  
鸿上了见松开自己的爪踝，大口喘着气。他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，和进入成年期时的第一次发情的经历很类似，又不完全一样。他的身体没着没落，渴望着抑制又渴望着满足。他瘫软在自己的窝里，来回摆动四肢蹭着身体，将兽皮裹住颈部磨蹭，又用龙尾将岩洞的石壁抽打得噼啪响，最后他翻转成四脚朝天的样子，翅膀垂落在巢外，昂起脖子，勾着脑袋去看他已经完全探出体外的龙鞭。

就在他犹豫着，要不要去舔舔那两根可怜兮兮无雌龙照顾的粗长物件时，他的小腹又开始无规律地剧烈蠕动了。这一次，因为肚皮朝上，他将一切看得很清楚。他的下腹腔内好似盘踞着个不属于他身体的有生命的东西，正用肢体翻弄着他的内脏。

“嗷——！”  
鸿上了见大声惊叫。肚子里的活物戳到了他的腺体，仿佛被落雷击中般的强烈快感一下顶穿了他的天灵盖，他甩了甩脑袋，翻着白眼冲岩洞顶喷了一大口火，两根龙鞭中较小的那个直接攒射了出来，水枪一样一股股冒了好几次，喷了他自己一下巴的龙精。

待他眼冒金星气喘吁吁地回过神，再往下腹处看去时，面前匪夷所思的一幕惊得他几乎咬到自己挂在嘴巴一侧的舌头。

有个滑溜溜的、触手一样的东西，扒开了他的后穴，从他的身体里钻了出来。

那东西是黑紫色的，又粗又长，柔软无骨韧性十足，上面挂满了体液，一边往外钻一边发出咕啾咕啾的黏腻声响。伴随着那东西的蠕动，龙清晰地感受到了异物残留在他体内的那部分也在挤弄着他的肠子和下体的其他器官。触手钻出了一根，之后是第二根和第三根。龙的后庭被撑开到最大，又痛又爽的体感让他很快再度勃起了。当那触手怪的大脑袋碾着腺体，从龙身里“啵”一声脱离出来时，鸿上了见低吼了一声，头探过去一口咬住触手怪脖子。六条触手受惊的蛇一样，立刻绞上龙的身体，紧紧缠住龙的翅膀和四肢，尾巴则交错盘成了一股——

“噼叽！噼叽！”触手怪瞪着一只明黄色发着荧光的巨大单眼，发出一串串怪叫。  
鸿上了见死死咬着那怪物的脖子不松口。除了属于他自己的腥膻外，他从对方体内尝到了魔族特有的魔力味道。

行吧，他知道失踪的魔族蛋跑去哪里了。

这个挨千刀的弱智新生儿，出生后做的第一件事，居然是钻进了千辛万苦把它孵出来的龙的肚子里。  
——别深究这家伙是怎么钻进去的。他不打算猜也不想知道。

千不该万不该，最不该让他家小可爱看到他丢人的样子——而现在的他，毫无疑问是最丢人的状态。

鸿上了见不清楚猫会不会一脸冷静地看人类做爱，反正人类会目不转睛地围观他高潮。

今天的藤木游作也按时在太阳落山前将为鸿上了见准备的晚饭只身送往龙居住的山洞。他在半山腰大老远就闻到了洞内什么东西烧焦的味道，也听到了龙持续不断的呻吟声。少年吓坏了，扔掉肩上的肉块，拔出腰间的十字剑，一路狂奔冲上山顶，跑向鸿上了见作为寝室的洞穴，而后被洞内的情形吓了一跳。

然而，藤木游作很快便冷静下来，收起剑，走到离巨龙不远的地方，盘腿坐下。

龙巢里，一只黑紫色、宛如章鱼的不明生物纠缠在白龙身上。它的头部圆圆的，脑后长着个肉角，脸上只有一只黄色的眼睛，身上分布着能发出荧光的金色花纹。它有六条很长的触手，紧紧束在龙的身上；虽然它和龙的体型差距很大，远不是一个级别，但它依靠着触手，将龙压制得死死的。少年很清楚地看到，它有一条触手深深埋入了龙的后庭，来回抽插搅动，不时自肉穴中挤出一两个乳胶状液体吹出的气泡，发出“咕噜咕噜”的声响。  
人类之所以不采取行动，是因为他辨别出龙发出的呻吟不是因为痛苦，虚弱地倒在窝里也不是因为身体受伤。毫无疑问，面前的局面不需要人类出手干涉，鸿上了见的翅膀尖和爪子尖颤得像触电，爽得快要晕过去了，没过多久便大幅度抽搐着，双鞭交替喷精，射得一塌糊涂，较大的那根性器甚至将精液滋到了山洞穹顶上。随后，龙往后仰头，软成一滩龙酱。而那个黑紫色的不明生物则急吼吼地张开形状不规则的嘴巴，将龙射出的东西吸溜吸溜吃了个干净，同时以肉眼看辨的速度长大了一圈，身上金色的纹路更加明亮了。

“了见……你还好吗？”人类待龙暂缓过气来，才凑上去问话。  
白龙显然已经被触手怪折腾得精疲力竭了。他缓缓偏头瞟了人类一眼，半闭的眼底满是倦意，张开的龙口内，舌尖下意识地舔了舔尖利的龙牙。  
“……你怎么这么没有危机感。不要贸然靠近啊！”龙责备道。他很想说他一点都不好，只是在人类或者任何一种生物面前“示弱”可不是他的习惯，于是他吞了口唾沫，改口如是责备道。  
“刚才……我为了把这家伙从我身上卸下来，喷了一通火，你要、是再早来一会儿，可能已经被烧没了咳咳咳——可恶，这家伙为什么不怕龙炎？！”

藤木游作抬头去看依旧缠着鸿上了见的黑紫色生物，才发现那不明生物也在眨巴着大单眼瞅他。

“啾咪！”触手怪发出类似卖萌的可爱声响，弯起眼睛，一副很高兴的样子，忽然簌簌簌地变戏法一样缩小了，最后化成鹌鹑那么大的一只小触手怪，晃悠着大脑袋从白龙身上爬下来，呲溜呲溜滑到人类脚边，抱着人类的脚，顺着腿啪嗒啪嗒地爬上来，最后用触手肢搂着人类的脖子，“呣嘛！”一口亲在藤木游作脸上。

少年被糊了一脸乱七八糟的液体。

“？？？”鸿上了见感受到了一股说不清是弱智还是邪恶的混乱气息。

“噼叽噼叽——噼噼噼——”黑紫色生物单眼完成了月牙，兴致勃勃地冲藤木游作发出一长串怪叫。

“好了，我知道了。”藤木游作将湿漉漉的迷你版触手怪从脖子上扯下来，丢在地上。  
“噼噼啵啵——”触手怪抱着少年小腿肚不撒手，金色的眼睛竟是泪汪汪的看上去有些委屈。  
“噼叽——！”  
“闭嘴！都说了知道了！”少年抹把脸，叹气。

“？？？”鸿上了见支起脖子，瞪着自家人类。  
“你听得懂它的语言？”他问。

“嗯，它刚才跟我说了它就是你孵化出的魔族，并且解释了一下我来之前，呃、都发生了什么……了见听不懂它的话？”藤木游作似乎也很意外。

“……原来如此，我明白了。”  
龙沉默片刻，脖子上梗着的力道一松，又疲软地躺回窝里，就地翻了个身，尾巴紧紧夹在两腿间，用翅膀把身上糟糕的痕迹盖住。

“魔族的种族有很多，它是我不知道的异世界种族，我听不懂它在说什么很正常。但是你能听懂……我想这和当初你破坏缚龙咒魔法阵、将它拔出阵眼时被它吸了血有关。”鸿上了见的发情热消退得差不多了，他的脑袋愈发清醒，只是身体还有些不听使唤。

“哔哔——噼叽——”  
“嗯，它也是这样说的。”藤木游作低头看了一眼腿上扒着的迷你触手怪：  
“那个其实是某种契约？我的血唤醒了魔族之卵，所以等同于……它的生命是我赋予的……还有就是——”  
“噼叽——唧唧——啾啾啾——”  
“嗯……它‘哺乳期’需要含有高密度魔力的食物，所以它从你这里——”  
“好了，你不用翻译了。”鸿上了见皱着鼻子，不耐烦地打断人类后面的话。他忽然感到万分愤慨还有点委屈，自己因为一时好奇以及猎宝心理作祟，屈尊抱窝孵出的这个世界上独一份儿的魔族……居然把他当成了“人类奶妈”一样的存在。  
……不，也许比被当成奶妈还要惨。他可是被强制刺激得发情然后被榨精了——当着自家人类的面。

他做龙的颜面何在？

“这魔族很危险，未来只会变得更麻烦。”白龙警告藤木游作：“我的龙炎烧不死它。如果想要制约它，恐怕还得收集一些光明圣器。现在，你也见识到了，这就是魔族。我决定了，与其养个不听话的活物，不如杀死做成标本收藏——”  
“了见？”少年愣了一下，对龙突然做出的决定感到不解：  
“你没必要杀死它。它只是……成长初期需要吃一点高密度魔力而已，并不想伤害你或者伤害任何其他生物——”

“人类，你想留下它吗？！”龙呲牙喷出一团火星：“我不同意！”  
“了见，它是魔族，调教好了会很听话，而且和你一样能活很久，到时候由它代替我陪着你——”  
“够了！”龙发火了，大吼一声，震得整个山洞都嗡嗡作响：  
“听好了，藤木游作！这是我最后一次警告你：不要代替我做决定！我不需要你以外的生物留在我身边！”  
“了见……”  
“我讨厌这个贪得无厌、没法沟通的家伙！”  
“只是语言不通而已……了见不是说过，龙很聪明，可以轻松学会多种种族的语言吗？”  
“我拒绝学这种低贱生物的语言！”  
“papa——！！！”

黑紫色迷你触手怪突然仰起头来冲少年喊道。

“……”  
“……”  
一人一龙一时没反应过来。

“mama——！！！”触手怪一甩大脑袋，眨着单眼回头冲鸿上了见喊道。

“啊，它好像也很聪明的，可以学人类的语言……没准龙族语言也学得会。”藤木游作欣慰地说。  
“你听错了，你一定是听错了。它说的根本就不是人类的语言。”龙坚信魔族肯定不懂得父母的概念，就算懂……也绝无可能管他叫妈。

“以后也要认真学习这个世界的语言，否则你妈妈就把你杀掉，听懂了吗，爱？”  
“啾咪——！”

“等一下！怎么回事？！为什么连名字都起好了——！！！我说我不允许它活着留在这里！你怎么回事！假装听不懂我在说什么吗，藤木游作！”

今天的饲主的权威也在被自家的猫肆意践踏着。  
也许对猫来说，主人的话打从一开始就是用来无视的吧。

其实他的愿望很简单，就像饲主希望他以陪伴来排遣寂寞一样，他也只是想留在他身边而已。

【FIN】

PS.  
等到人类和龙费尽周折将爱酱合力拉扯大后，发现爱酱居然是异世界最高级的魔族。借着血缘契约，藤木游作最终与魔族合体变成了背后可以伸出触手的人类，寿命与魔族相当。从此以后，猫咪终于可以反过来回撸自家的主子了。

（划掉）只要大家都同意，天天都是发情期。（划掉）


End file.
